People are increasingly utilizing portable electronic devices to perform a wide variety of tasks. As the variety of tasks increases, so increases the desire to interact with these devices in new and helpful ways. One such interaction approach involves making gestures or specific motions within a detectable range of a device. For example, a user can move a hand or arm in a certain direction to provide input to the device. Unfortunately, certain motions such as distinct horizontal and vertical motions are not natural for a human user. There often will be some drift or angle of the input, particularly as a result of the human fingers, hand, and arm each being attached at a single respective pivot point, which typically leads to some amount of rotation with a user motion. Depending on factors such as the resolution or sensitivity of a device, this amount of non-linearity or other such deviation can lead to inaccurate or indeterminable input being provided to the device.